


8 Kakashi/Sasuke mini-fics

by imlikat



Series: Kakashi/Sasuke short fics [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Bondage, Canon - Anime, Commitment, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Rescue, Soldiers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke jealous over Kakashi's book; ANBU initiation; Police/FBI AU; irritated Sasuke topping from the bottom; rescue story ending in love; nipples; jealousy in a non-exclusive relationship; AU army!Kakashi returning home from a tour of duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi turned a page, his eyes flicking up to watch Sasuke.

Kakashi turned a page, his eyes flicking up to watch Sasuke. Pink-faced and sweating, his young genin charge was powering through a complex set of moves that Kakashi had taught him.  
  
He didn't have it down perfectly yet. Kakashi darted his eye down to his page when Sasuke's face turned his way, and he inwardly smiled when Sasuke's movement slowed. It picked right back up again, and Kakashi raised his eye.  
  
Sasuke spun through a series of kicks, _designed to strengthen his thigh muscles and improve his balance,_ Kakashi had told him. But he wobbled when he landed; Kakashi was looking at his book again.  
  
If only Sasuke had a little more insight, Kakashi thought, turning another page. If only he could read himself a fraction as well as Kakashi could read him. Kakashi read a few lines, sensing Sasuke's frustration, sensing his bafflement.  
  
Kakashi studied him openly as he worked through the set again, almost flawlessly, and _not at all_ learning the lesson that Kakashi was trying to teach. Kakashi went back to his book for the last, difficult moves, and sighed as Sasuke flubbed them.  
  
He snapped his book closed and stood.  
  
Sasuke frowned at him, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. Kakashi shook his head and dropped a hand on Sasuke's sweaty head.  
  
"Do you understand the lesson?" Kakashi asked, his face neutral.  
  
Sasuke screwed his face up, eyes confused. It would have been adorable, if Kakashi wasn’t frustrated with him.  
  
"I'm... strengthening my muscles and gaining muscle memory." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, searching Kakashi's face for clues.  
  
"Nope!" Kakashi said, grinning. "Well, yes. But that's not what you're _supposed_ to be doing."  
  
Sasuke frowned and stepped out from under Kakashi's hand, his mouth going flat. A drop of sweat slid down his nose, and he flicked his head to the side impatiently to rid himself of it. "So what am I _supposed_ to be doing?" he asked, his tone suggesting that he begrudged Kakashi the words, but knew they'd get no-where if he didn't ask them.  
  
"Learning how to work when you're distracted," Kakashi said, dropping his book into his pouch. "Even when you don't _realize_ you're distracted."  
  
Kakashi nodded, smiled, and walked away, leaving Sasuke to puzzle that out himself.  
  
He couldn't spoon-feed the kid _everything_ , after all.  
  
  



	2. ANBU Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this what being ANBU meant?

_Was this what being ANBU meant?_ Sasuke wondered, sweating as he held his last opponent at bay with a handful of poisoned stars. His five opponents had attacked him half an hour ago, and he'd dispatched the first three of them neatly, almost immediately. He eliminated one more with less precision only minutes ago, yet still... the last man dogged his steps, an implacable enemy, an unshakable shadow.  
  
It was his last test, the last barrier between himself and becoming an ANBU operative, and he couldn't fail now. Not when he'd gotten so far. But this man seemed to know his every move before he made it. Sasuke gritted his teeth and heard his exhalation echo hollowly against the inside of his bone-white mask. He whipped his head to the right, sensing movement.  
  
 _Knew his every move._  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes and flung another handful of stars - not enough to do anything but expose the man for a few steps as he darted to the next available safe place.  
  
But it was enough. The man had a distinctive way of moving - he favored his left leg slightly, so slightly that Sasuke might not even _see_ it, if he didn't know to look for it.  
  
Sasuke smirked and gained a new layer of calm. He body-flickered out, then back in, directly behind the persistent ANBU.  
  
"Kakashi," he whispered against an ear, brown hair hissing against his mask as he jabbed a kunai in, aiming just an inch to the right of the ANBU's kidney.  
  
And the way the man moved slowly, almost lazily out of the path of the blow, told him that his instincts were dead-on.  
  
"Of course it would be you," Sasuke said, gathering his chakra.  
  
"Who else?" Kakashi's hair and build might have been altered, but his voice was the same as ever, and Sasuke bared his teeth in a fierce, victorious unseen grimace.  
  
"You can't beat me," Sasuke said, confidence growing as he watched Kakashi fish in his weapons-pouch.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Kakashi said lightly, and Sasuke tensed, readying himself for an explosive tag, a hurtling kunai, for _anything_.  
  
...A pair of bells on a string dangled rather anticlimactically from Kakashi's index finger.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sasuke sighed, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Catch me if you can, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi lilted, and he flickered away.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed.  
  



	3. Police and FBI AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katake, FBI.

"Tucker, send that to the lab immediately," Head Detective Sasuke Uchiha snapped, and he barely noticed when the officer acknowledged him with a brisk _Yes, sir_. "Smith, Carruthers, I need you to canvass the area for witnesses."  
  
"That won't be necessary," a low, drawling voice said from behind him.  
  
Sasuke turned to see a lanky man with wild, prematurely grey hair saunter over to him--casually intruding on Sasuke's crime scene. The interloper pulled a small leather wallet from the pocket of his suit jacket.  
  
"Hatake, FBI," the newcomer said, flashing his badge and then making it disappear, neater than a magic trick. His hooded eyes flickered around the room, looking everywhere but at Sasuke's reddening face. "We'll be taking over here."  
  
"Hold on a second," Sasuke growled, stalking toward Kakashi. "This is my investigation. I've been after this guy for a month, now."  
  
Finally, Hatake's eyes -- one of them brutally scarred, Sasuke noticed with a little shock -- came to rest on Sasuke.  
  
"Then your notes will be rather helpful," Hatake said, lips curling up in a crooked grin.  
  
Sasuke aimed a hot frown at him. He could feel his blood pressure rising, the whites of his eyes going red as tiny capillaries burst.  
  
"Maybe, if you're _really nice_ ," Hatake drawled, infuriating, the grin sharpening, "I could be persuaded to let you help, Officer... " Hatake made a show of leaning in to scrutinize Sasuke's badge. "...Sexy."  
  
"It's _Sasuke_ ," Sasuke fumed. Then corrected both of them, speaking his title in sharp, precise syllables. " _Detective Uchiha._ "  
  
Kakashi shrugged as if Sasuke's name was unimportant. "Sure. Just keep it in mind, hmmm?" And he turned his back on Sasuke, and with a lazy wave of his arm, dismissed Sasuke's officers from the scene.


	4. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi asked, looking up at Sasuke from the bed, giving the appearance of lazy comfort even with his wrists bound tightly together above his head.  
  
Sasuke froze in the middle of anchoring Kakashi's leg to a bedpost, suddenly very self-conscious of his own erection. He scowled. " _You_ wanted to do this. You _asked_ for it."  
  
Kakashi grinned and opened his mouth to say something else.  
  
"You know what?" Sasuke said, his voice loud, before Kakashi could get a word out. With swift, uncareful movements, he snatched a strip of cloth that had been meant for use as a blindfold and shoved it between Kakashi's teeth, tying it behind his head. The knot caught in thick grey hair, but Sasuke didn't care.  
  
"You don't get to talk now," he said as he straddled Kakashi's hips. "You just get to lay there," Sasuke said, reaching behind himself to push slick fingers inside his own body. "And we're _not_ doing that thing you asked me to do."  
  
Kakashi looked disappointed, but only until Sasuke sank down onto his cock.


	5. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi stared up at the damp stone ceiling.

Kakashi stared up at the damp stone ceiling, fingers loosely threaded together over his stomach, as comfortable as he could get, naked and bruised all over and imprisoned in a small cavern.  
  
He had fresh air, at least there was that. And he had plenty of time to come up with an exit strategy in between irregular feedings. He supposed they used some sort of odorless gas; all he knew was that sometimes he awoke, every time not remembering falling asleep, and a plate of beans and bread awaited him.  
  
He'd had eight plates so far. And been hungry often. He could tell he'd lost weight, but his sense of time was faulty, down here, whether it was because he was underground, or because his chakra was completely sealed away. He didn't know if it had been a week or a month.  
  
But he knew he had to act soon. If only they would give him one single opening...  
  
A huge, percussive BOOM made his ears ring, and chips of rock blasted him, cutting his skin. He grabbed a sharp-edged rock as it rolled by and leapt up into a defensive posture, squinting through the dust.  
  
And then he grinned. There, outlined by a huge, jagged hole in the rock wall, stood Sasuke, disheveled and fierce, blood smeared on his cheek and his shirt.  
  
 _Well, there's my opening,_ Kakashi thought, and he thought he'd try to remember that joke for later.  
  
"You _do_ love me," he said, drawing himself up from his crouch.  
  
Sasuke scowled at him, and it erased the traces of concern from his face. "Shut up and put this on," he said, flinging a robe in Kakashi's direction.  
  
Grinning and not wasting any time, Kakashi did as he said, and he groaned when Sasuke unsealed his chakra and energy pulsed through his limbs. They didn't speak until they were about a mile clear of the caves and Sasuke signaled him to a halt in a little clearing.  
  
Sasuke handed him a canteen from which Kakashi drank gratefully.  
  
"What if I said I did?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi thought he actually looked a little disappointed when Kakashi didn't spray out his mouthful of water. He'd never tell Sasuke how close of a thing it was, though.  
  
Kakashi swallowed and wiped his mouth. "Well then, I'd have to say that I love you too." He smiled at Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back blankly for several seconds before he took the canteen out of Kakashi's hand.  
  
"Let's get going," Sasuke said, and he took off through the woods.  
  
  



	6. Nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi didn't like having his nipples touched.

Kakashi didn't like having his nipples touched.  
  
Sasuke didn't think much of it; a long scar sliced the left one straight down the middle, and he assumed that was the reason why. So he gave them a wide berth. There was still nearly six feet of attractive, well-muscled man to explore, some bits more interesting than the rest. He concentrated on the more interesting bits, and out of habit began avoiding those particular two square inches, nearly forgetting their existence.  
  
He didn't think much of it until nearly a year later, when he was straddling Kakashi's thighs, one hand languidly sliding up and down Kakashi's lubed cock, the other stroking over tense stomach muscles. Concentrating on the hardness and heat of Kakashi's erection, and thinking about where it was about to go, he let his other hand slide up Kakashi's body, unheeded.  
  
Fingertips skimmed over the hard point of Kakashi's nipple, and Kakashi's thick cock jerked in his hand. Sasuke kept his eyes on Kakashi's cock and his face carefully neutral--or carefully sexed-up, anyway--and withdrew his hand without saying a word.  
  
Once Kakashi was inside him, his cock snug in Sasuke's ass, his hands lightly clutching Sasuke's thighs, Sasuke moaned and rocked over him, letting his body get used to Kakashi's girth before they really got down to it. And thinking about the way Kakashi bucked into his hand, and the way Kakashi had so sternly warned him away from his nipples at first. And the way Kakashi liked to bring Sasuke off _embarrassingly_ quickly, and then grin and look all smug about it later.  
  
And so when Kakashi groaned and tightened his hands, thrusting in deeper to create more give, Sasuke met his thrust. And then another, and then one more... and then squeezing down around Kakashi's buried cock, he reached out lightning-quick and latched onto Kakashi's nipples with his fingers.  
  
Moaning, he gave them a soft pinch, and then a harder one, rocking his hips forward, and he felt a deep, vindictive satisfaction when Kakashi quivered and gasped, surprised by his own orgasm.  
  
So what if it was over quickly. And so what if he had to finish himself with his own hand when Kakashi sulked beside him on the bed. That embarrassed, disappointed look on Kakashi's face instead of his own, finally, was totally worth it.  
  
  


 

 


	7. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is jealous of people who even talk to Kakashi.

Sasuke was not watching Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi leaned casually against a wall across the courtyard, his voice a low, nearly unintelligible murmur. The man he was speaking to, a chuunin Sasuke didn't recognize, must have made a joke, because Kakashi laughed. The sound made Sasuke grit his teeth; it was surprisingly sensual and out of place here in the market. It was a sound Sasuke had never heard outside of Kakashi's bedroom.  
  
Keeping his eyes carefully on the produce in front of him, his brow furrowed in a caricature of indecision-- _squash or green beans? So hard to choose_ \--Sasuke saw in his mind's eye Kakashi, unabashedly nude, reaching over Sasuke's body for the bottle of sake on the bedside table, laughing quietly at something Sasuke had said.  
  
A single word floated to Sasuke's ears-- _Later_ , Kakashi said, and then it was back to that low murmur--and without warning, his memory substituted that stranger across the courtyard for Sasuke... Kakashi was reaching across the brown-haired man's body, Kakashi was leaning his naked face down to kiss him.  
  
Sasuke made a noise low in his throat and regretted it when he glanced up at the startled grocer. The man's eyes were wide, his face pale, and Sasuke tried to wipe the murderous expression off of his face. If Kakashi was _not watching_ Sasuke as closely as Sasuke was _not watching_ Kakashi, he had just given himself away.  
  
Keeping his face blank, Sasuke quickly purchased a colorful pair of squashes and stalked away, wishing that he'd waited ten more minutes to do his shopping. It was his own bad luck that led him to the market at the exact time that Kakashi was openly flirting with that other man.  
  
Well, okay, Sasuke thought, squinting against a developing headache, struggling to get a rein on his emotions. Perhaps leaning against a wall and talking wasn't flirting, but that _laugh..._  
  
The feel of Kakashi's intimately familiar chakra close behind him made his stomach clench.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, a grin in his voice.  
  
"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted, not looking to the side. He could see Kakashi in his peripheral vision, slumping along beside him, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Squash is really the best when it's in season, don't you agree?" Kakashi asked, his voice giving away nothing.  
  
"Yes, it's delicious," Sasuke said flatly. "What do you want?"  
  
"For you to come over tonight," Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke bit his tongue, his face hot and tingling. _Strike out, did you?_ he thought, and it was right on the tip of his tongue. He barely restrained himself from saying it.  
  
They passed into the shade between two buildings.  
  
"Oh, not interested?" Kakashi asked. The next intersection was nearing, and Sasuke knew that if he didn't say something, Kakashi would turn off and walk away without another word, and they'd continue the long, halting, confusing conversation that was their relationship some other time.  
  
And Kakashi would find someone else to come to his apartment tonight.  
  
"I just assumed you had plans," Sasuke said coldly.  
  
Kakashi's long, easy stride didn't falter, and they continued walking forward together through the intersection.  
  
"No, not tonight," Kakashi said, and his voice had taken on a thoughtful seriousness, one that Sasuke hated hearing. "That bother you, Sasuke?"  
  
 _Yes. I hate it. Don't sleep with that guy,_ Sasuke thought, his guts churning with so many things he wanted to say, but couldn't, for so many reasons. Sasuke inhaled carefully, and didn't answer Kakashi's question.  
  
"Eight o'clock," Sasuke said. "You make dinner."  
  
"Good. I'll see you then," Kakashi said, his voice lighter now, and Sasuke felt some of the tension inside himself dissolve. They walked a few more steps forward, coming to Sasuke's street. "Maybe we'll talk a little," Kakashi said, and it was an unexpected parting blow before Kakashi turned left, and walked away.  
  
  


 

 


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi comes home from his tour of duty.

In the hour before dawn, Kakashi trudged up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment, his feet getting lighter with each step he took. He hadn't been home in months, and just seeing this place peeled away layers of fatigue.  
  
Shouldering his heavy canvas bag, he raised his hand to knock.  
  
After less than a minute he heard creaking floorboards coming from inside the apartment and closed his eyes for the space of a few heartbeats, remembering Sasuke as he had last seen him. Slender and compact, deep black eyes in a pale face. He had been badly in need of a haircut at their last parting, and he'd been angry at something Kakashi had said.  
  
Opening his eyes, Kakashi sighed, blowing out a thick plume of frost, and the door swung open.  
  
And there Sasuke was, in his pajamas and bare feet. He had managed to get a haircut, and little feathers of black hair brushed his cheeks. His dark eyes were slightly blurry with sleep but they widened as Kakashi watched, softening in what Kakashi knew had to be affection.  
  
Kakashi grinned at him and Sasuke's eyes abruptly sharpened. "It's early," Sasuke said, stepping backwards so that Kakashi could enter. "You want your house key?"  
  
"Maybe in a little while," Kakashi said, unshouldering his bag and placing it on the floor just inside the door, dog tags clinking dully on his chest. Sasuke stood in the center of the living room, his arms crossed loosely over his chest against the cold, and Kakashi looked at him in the pre-dawn stillness, thinking that he might not want his house key at all. Thinking that this felt more like his home than his own home did.  
  
"Just keep it," Kakashi said quietly, and his fatigue crashed over him once more. He felt like he could sleep for weeks. But not yet. He'd just made Sasuke an offer, one that he might not have made, had he not been raw from lack of sleep and the rush of seeing Sasuke again, and he really needed to know Sasuke's answer before he collapsed.  
  
Sasuke's eyes bore into him, intense and hot. He padded forward almost silently and before he even came to a halt he clutched at the jacket of Kakashi's fatigues, pulling Kakashi's head down as he surged upwards and caught Kakashi's mouth in a hard kiss.  
  
Kakashi's ears were ringing when they pulled apart some minutes later, and a flush spread across Sasuke's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "I'll keep it as long as you want me to," Sasuke whispered, and he gave Kakashi one more brief, close-mouthed kiss.  
  
Then he drew away, and Kakashi's cheeks tingled, still feeling the ghosts of Sasuke's warm palms.  
  
"Now come to bed. You look like shit," Sasuke said, turning away.  
  
Kakashi smiled and followed him into the bedroom. He was home.  
  
  



End file.
